1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, and more particularly to a heterogeneous network system including a master base station, a relay station and a terminal capable of transmitting and receiving signals of different communication protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy the requirement for different network bandwidths and applications, various wireless communication technologies with different specifications are provided and applied in our daily products such as 3G and 4G products applied in a mobile communication system. Users may logon a network instantly through the connection of a mobile phone and a base station, and thus improving the convenience of use of the mobile phone significantly. In near-field wireless network system such as WiFi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, Zwave, RFID, and EnOcean systems applied for different purposes. The WiFi system can create a specific area network and encrypts such area network, so that only authorized uses may use the area network. The Bluetooth system is used extensively in many areas such as the data transmission of a wireless earphone, a wireless keyboard and mouse or between mobile phones. Since Bluetooth 4.0 comes with a better power saving mechanism, the Bluetooth system will be well developed in the future. The Zigbee, Zwave, and EnOcean systems feature low power consumption and low transmission rate, so that they are usually used for wireless sensing or detection and control such as household power supply control and medical treatment. The RFID system provides a relatively shorter transmission distance, so that the RFID system is generally applied in the areas of electronic fee collection system, identity recognition, logistics management, etc.
Since the wireless communication protocols with different specifications have different packet formats and operating frequencies, therefore the communication devices with different protocols cannot transmit/receive signals to/from each other, and the users' devices require the installation of different interface converting devices before they can communication with each other. In addition, the interface converting device can change the signal of a certain specific communication protocol only, but it cannot receive or transmit signals of different communication protocols.
To overcome the aforementioned drawback of the prior art, it is a main subject of the present invention to design and develop a heterogeneous communication network system that integrates signals of different communication protocols, so that devices of different communication protocols can communicate with each other. In addition, the system has a good encryption effect.